The assassin named Katarina
by Nightwing's Gal
Summary: What if a girl raised by Talia And Ra's al Ghul and robin were to meet
1. Chapter 1

In this story robin's age is now 14 years old instead of 13.

My name is Katarina al Ghul and I am 14 years old and a highly trained member of the league of shadows. Ra's al Ghul is my grandfather and Talia is m Mother but not by blood but they are all the family I had or needed for 6 years. He found me trying to sneak into his hotel room after leaving home a week earlier when I was 8.

"What are you doing little one?" I freeze because I have never been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. He offered me a hand and I stare at it.

"Take my hand child I wish not to hurt you." I slowly take his hand and he helps me off of the floor.

"What is your name child?" he asks standing in front of me.

"My name is Katarina." I say in a small whisper but you can still hear my Bulgarian accent. I can speak English well for only being 8 years old and it not being my first language.

Ra's looks on in wonder of how this small child snaked her way through his highly skilled guards to get to the room.

"My name is Ra's and I believe this conversation should take place in a room instead of out in the hallway. Would you like some tea" he says while leads me into the room. I sit down at the table that has two chairs.

"Yes please." I say being polite. He hand me a cup of tea and I savor it. It had been 2 days since I had anything to drink. He sits down across from me drinking his tea. I prepare myself because I know he is going to ask me questions.

"Why were you trying to get into my room?" he inquires. I place my tea on the table and prepare myself to answer him.

"I was looking for money." I answer not giving him an entire explanation and continue to sip my tea. I mentally prepare myself for his next question.

"Why? Where are your parents?" he asks giving me a look of concern as to why a little child is stealing money.

"I need money to buy food and drink. As for your other question I don't know where my mother is, as for my father he is probably drinking alcohol and not even noticing I have been gone for a week." He seems a little stunned at how I answer my question. I am very mature at my age and I understand what some my age cannot.

"Why did you leave your father?" he asks trying to get a straight answer from me. If that's what he wants I'll give it to him so I explain to him how I got to be here.

"My mother left my father and me two weeks ago after they had another one of their arguments. My mother and father have them frequently about him not getting a job and wasting he money on beer and whores. She usually goes to stay at a hotel so they can both calm down but…but this time the argument was filled with the breaking of furniture and dishes. So when mother left she took all of her things, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and left. I waited for her to come back the next day she never did. Father came home later that day and he was drunk, he was breaking everything in sight. I was scared so I hid in my room and locked the door until he stopped. I came out of my room to see him sitting on the couch passed out. That's how it was for six days except one night while I was running to my room he ran after me saying 'You look just like that disgusting bitch of mother' since he was drunk and disoriented I could get away faster than he could catch me. Later that night after I left I snuck downstairs and to the front door and out into the chill of the night. I had been picking pockets and learning how to live on the streets because I was not looking forward to foster care. Then today I was looking for money and I heard people talking about you and how much money you had. So I was picking the lock to get inside the room and you know the rest." I take a deep breath after that and look at him. He is just sitting that mouth partly agape. It was silent for a few moments until he sighed and looked at me.

"I am not a man to leave a child on the streets so I will ask if you would like for me to adopt you and get you some food and new clothes." I was stunned to say the least. I was sitting there like a gaping fish while watched me. I stuttered a little but was finally able to talk clearly enough to say.

"I would like that Ra's…" I raise an eyebrow silently asking for a last name. He seemed to understand me because he answered.

"Oh Ra's al Ghul but you can call me grandfather." That's when my whole life changed.

I learned that my grandfather was Ra's al Ghul leader of the league of shadows. I started my training from there and told I was a natural I had already taken down Sportsmaster. I had met Talia and she was more of a mother to me than my own. I was excellent at hand to hand combat and grandfather was proud. I had met the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder and that was a rather interesting meeting. Grandfather had already told me about how he was a master detective and I already found out his identity by hacking into the batcave. I am very flexible and an Olympic class gymnast. I was 9 1/2 and cart wheeling down to grandfather's study when I heard a 2 voices that were unfamiliar. I door was open so I cart wheeled into and back handspring and said.

"Hello Grandfather." He clapped and chuckled and gave me a kiss forehead. He was sitting in his favorite chair while Batman and Robin stood across from him.

"Hello Katarina, I would like for you to meet the world's greatest detective Batman and the boy wonder Robin." Grandfather says. I had just finished reading their file and knew everything about them.

"Grandfather I just finished reading their files and I hacked into the batcave this morning though their firewalls are tough I still managed in less than thirty minutes" I say. I look over to see a stoic batman and a stunned wide eyes robin. I cartwheel over to him and close his mouth while saying "Careful wouldn't want flies to get in" while smirking. Grandfather chuckles and asks for a summary about the file. "After his parents were killed millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne dawns the cowl as Batman the Dark Knight and world's greatest detective. Richard Grayson-Wayne adopted after his parents John and Mary Grayson were murdered by Tony Zucco becomes Robin the Boy Wonder to bring Zucco to justice. Batman only allows him because he doesn't want Dickie-Bird to end up like him, bitter and alone. What do you think Grandfather?" Now both robin and batman are stunned while grandfather merely chuckles and I smirk. I see my mother, Talia walk in and I greet her. "Hello Mother."

"Hello Kat" she says while she hugs me.

"WHAT" Is all Batmen and robin can say because they are utterly confused because it actually looks like Talia is my mother because I look like her. Mother just smirks. Batman recovers from his shock first.

"When did you have a daughter Talia?" Mother merely smiles.

"Since a year and half ago." She says while they look confused so she continues" I adopted her she is not my daughter by blood even though we look alike." Robin says oh while I update my grandfather on my training which is why I coming here earlier.

"Grandfather I have bad news about my training." I say a little worried about how mad he is going to be. He looks concerned for at me so I continue. "How mad will you be if I say I put one of my trainers in the med bay and will have to have major surgery on their leg?" I ask looking at the floor. I only look up when grandfather lifts my chin so I can look him in the eye. I can tell that he is furious because when he's angry her shouts but when he's furious he's absolutely silent. He takes a deep breath.

"What was the extent of his injuries?" he asks as I shift nervously.

"Torn ACL and crack knee cap" I say from memory. He takes another deep breath then speaks.

"This is the third one this week Katarina, Sportsmaster is stilled recovering from you bashing his skull into the wall" he says furiously. Robin asks the question I was dreading to hear but Grandfather would have asked anyway.

"What did Sportsmaster do to you?" I take a deep breath and swallowed to keep the tears away by it didn't work. I look at my mother and she sees my tears and runs to me to embrace me as I sobbed but I answered anyway.

"I had a flashback in the middle of training of how my father tried get me when he was drunk because I could smelt the alcohol on one of the guards before me and him trained." I say through my sobs. Someone pulls me away from my mother's embrace and it was my grandfather, he gently tilts my chin and kisses my forehead and pulls me into his embrace which stops my tears.

"I'm sorry I yelled Katarina, go take robin to the kitchen for a snack okay while I finish talking to the detective." He kisses my forehead and I leave his embrace to lead robin to the kitchen. By time we reach the kitchen I had already calmed down so I talk to robin but I call him Dickie-bird.

"So would you like Oreos?" I ask him.

"Yea and don't call me Dickie-Bird" he says in distain for the nickname.

"Here you go but I'm still calling you Dickie-Bird" I say as I give him the cookie while grinning.

"Fine but only you can call me dickie-bird and can I get a glass of milk?" he asks. I nod as I get us both some milk. We just talk about our lives while we eat until we get bored. I ask him if he wants to spar and he says yes so we head to the training room. We were sparing for a while and I didn't even notice people in the room. We were sparing in the rafters and I was pretty impressed he was always prepared for my move and vice-versa. When we heard the timer for one hour go off we jumped from the rafters to the floor and bowed to each other. We were both breathing heavily and both jumped when were heard clapping we turn to see my mother, grandfather, and batman watching us.

"Very good" Grandfather praises us."You both are equally matched and that didn't seem like a fight but more of a performance" We both thank him and dry of with towels.

"Robin it's time to go" Batman says in his monotone voice. Me and robin embrace and as he leaves the room with Batman I say something that I know will get on hid nerves.

"Bye Dickie-Bird" I hear him groan and I laugh. I say my goodnights and go to my room where there is a robin poster on my ceiling above my bed. I sigh and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat's POV

I haven't seen my dickie bird in 4 years but I hear from grandfather he's on a team and so I thought I'd send him a message to ruffle his feathers.

Robin's POV

The team just got finished with training when a girl comes on the screen. She looks familiar and then recognition hit me in the face when she spoke.

"_Hello my dickie-bird it's your kitty cat. I bet you've missed me" _The girl I now remembered as Kat because she is the only one who calls me that nickname. The team looks really confused since I'm the only one who knows her.

"Katerina?" I question but I already know I'm right. Her face lights up. She looks way more beautiful than I remember but I was 10 years old and thought girls had cooties. Now with these stupid teenage hormones that don't understand she looks stunning.

"_Have you missed me boy wonder? Grandfather told me that you joined a team and I just had to send my congratulations. I thought this would be the best way so I could show you how my hacking skills have improved and I've seen that you triple encrypted the files, my dickie-bird. " _She has a smirk on her face and I'm about respond when I realize that the team is staring at me wondering what's going on so I introduce her.

"Team…this is Katerina al Ghul assassin of the league of shadows, granddaughter of Ra's al Ghul." Now the team is in shock at how I have a friend who is an assassin except for Wally since I already told him about her. Artemis recovers from her shock first and is confused as to how I have a friend in the shadows.

"Robin how do you have a friend in shadows and why does she call you dickie-bird" my face goes red with embarrassment and I groan at that nickname. I'm about to respond, when Kat answers for me.

"_I think I'll answer for my dickie-bird since a cat seems to have his tongue. I met dickie-bird when he was about 10 years old and was still in that traffic light of a costume with the pixie boots" _Wally is the only one to laugh because he is the only one to see me in that costume. He finally stops laughing enough to answer the teams questioning stares.

"Rob's first costume was green, yellow, and red so people used to call him a traffic light and he had these short shorts and pixie boots" He bursts with laughter and my face is as red as my old costume. Kat can't help it anymore and bursts into fits of laugh and the rest of the team follows. When everyone is done laughing at my embarrassment she continues.

"_And I call him dickie-bird because it ties with his name" _At the teams shocked look she finds out they don't know my name _"Oh…my dickie-bird never told you his name…don't worry he didn't tell me his name either I found it our by hacking into the batcave when I was 10, so I'm not surprised he didn't tell you but by looking at Flash Boy's fake shocked face I can tell he already knows dickie-bird's name." _If the team wasn't impressed they are now and I have some explaining to do. _"I'll let you sort that out dickie-bird and you'll be seeing me really soon. Bye my little Dickie-Bird." _The screen goes blank and everyone turns to me. I rub the back of my neck and take out my holographic wrist communicator to call send a message for batman to come to the cave once it's set I take a deep breath and face my team.

"Um…I know that you guys want some answers…but I have to ask permission first…" I trail off but hear the arrival of batman he comes up to me with a look that asks what's wrong. I sigh and tell him about what just happened with Kat. He seems intrigued about how she bypassed my security but I can tell he's thinking about her saying that we'll see her soon.

"I give you permission to tell the team because I know how much you trust them." I'm shocked that he's letting me so I take off my mask and reveal my one of a kind Grayson blue eye.

"My name is Richard John Grayson-Wayne son of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne aka Batman" I introduce me and Bruce and he pulls down his cowl. To my surprise M'gann is the one who speaks up.

"Artemis didn't you tell me about Bruce Wayne's reputation in Gotham and a man-"I think she was about to say whore but Artemis covers her mouth and blushed bright red. I do my most famous cackle while Bruce stiffens. Puts his cowl back on and leaves for the watchtower through the zeta tubes.

"Artemis, you just called batman a man-whore but understand you because I mean I walked in on him with Catwoman, Wonder Woman, and Talia al Ghul." I shivered from the memories. The team's faces are twisted into a look of disgust. Then I think about how Kat and I were equally matched so I bring up the video Kat sent me of us sparing to show the team.

"Guys this me and Kat sparing to let you know what to expect I haven't even beat her yet, we are equally matched" The team are shocked at how when we spar we were equally matched.

"Robin, you were only 10 years old in this?" M'gann asks. I nod and they seem impressed

Kat's POV **LATER THAT NIGHT**

I'm being briefed for my first big mission with Cheshire and Sportsmaster. We are going to steal this ancient sword my grandfather has been looking for. Grandfather has a hunch that my dickie-bird will be there so I'm excited. I wonder if we're still equally matched, but I'll just have to wait and see. My job is to get the sword while Sportsmaster and Cheshire hold off on anyone who tries to stop us. I have a black skin tight body just almost identical do the Anna from G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra except I have a utility belt like robin except its black and hangs low on one side.

"Time to get ready." I say to myself. I check to make sure I have my weapons. Escrima sticks, shuriken, explosives, and my personal favorite and best weapon the twin Sais. I don't like guns; I don't know why I just don't like them.

Robin's POV **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"_**TEAM REPORT TO THE MISSION ROOM" **_Batman's monotone voice rings through the cave. We all gather in the mission room where batman stars to explain our mission which happens to be about the shadows."We have a lead that says the shadows will be going to steal a sword that Ra's has been trying to find for centuries and Robin you and Katerina might have been equally matched when you were 10 but she has been training with the shadows and you have been training with me so be prepared." He says to me so I nod. The team sits in the bio-ship waiting for the bay doors to open so we can leave and all I can think about is Kat. I'm just hoping that she won't try to kill me and that I won't have to bring her in. We arrive at the museum.

"Robin go guard the sword everyone else is to walk the halls and if you come across a shadow call for help through the link. Go." Kaldur commands through the mind link as I crawl through the air vents. I'm above the room with the sword when I see someone come through the door. The figure turns their head and I see that it is Kat but those stupid hormones are getting the best of me because she is in a black skin tight body suit that leaves nothing to imagination. She has way too many curves for a 14 year old.

"Team I see Kat she's here to get the sword." I think through the mind link.

"Robin…urg…we are engaging Sportsmaster and Cheshire…protect the sword at all costs." I hear Kaldur though the mind link. I get ready to face Kat, but I have no idea what to expect. I drop down into the room right in front of her and take out my Escrima sticks but my jaw drops and I just stare because now I can see her face and the front of her body and I all I can think about are her curves. 

Kat's POV **IN THE MUSEUM**

I walk into the room with the sword and immediately someone is in front of me and I smile because it's my dickie bird and he's staring at me and my curves so I walk up to him and close his mouth.

"You don't want to catch flies do you?" I tease him and he blushes because he's been caught staring at me. He's been working out too I can see his lean toned muscles under his suit.

"Hey Kat, do you think you can just leave without the sword so I don't have to take you in?" He tries to persuade me but I came here to do a job.

"Sorry Dickie-Bird but I have a job to do." I say then take out my twin Sais. He got ready with his Escrima and we circle each other. I charge at him first with my Sais, but he blocks and then he strikes me in the side and I cut his arm. We both try to strike but we block all of each other's moves. We pull away from each other out of breath. There's an explosion and a chunk of the ceiling is about to fall on Robin but I tackle him to save him. I help him up off the ground and we look at each other and then we lean in at the same time and our lips connect. Our lips move in sync and his tongue slides across my lip begging for entry and I grant it. His tongue enters my mouth and memorizes every nook and cranny of my mouth. He puts his hands on my waist and pins me to the wall. My hands are in his hair then he slides his down to my ass and picks me up. On instinct I wrap legs around his waist. We pull apart from each other out of breath but his lips move down my neck and he sucks on my collarbone and I moan. I'm sure there is going to be a hickey there soon and I pull him back to my lips. We hear someone clear their throat so we pull apart and I see his team so I take that as my cue to leave.

"We can continue this later Dickie-bird." I say and wink at him. I throw down a smoke grenade and disappear. When I get back to the helicopter Cheshire has her arms crossed and she's looking me up and down.

"What were you up to?" She asks and I can tell that she's smirking behind her mask. I just shrug.

"Just making out with Robin" I say nonchalantly. She just laughs.

"What will your Grandfather say when he finds out what you were doing instead of getting the sword?" she says and I freeze and know that I am in some deep shit, but Robin will be in trouble too.

Robin POV **IN THE BIO-SHIP**

The team is silent when we made our way to the ship but I know I'm to have to answer some questions.

"Um…guys can you kind of not tell Batman what I was doing on this mission?" I say to the team and they all turn to me. Kaldur is the one to speak up.

"Robin, Batman can always tell when we with hold something but we will try but can you explain what just happened?" I think about what to say and just go with the truth.

"We were equally matched but then there was an explosion and a chunk of the ceiling was about to fall on me when she tackled me and helped me up…and then one thing lead to another…and then you came, she left, and she didn't get the sword." I say blushed at the thought of what we were doing and everyone was snickering. The rest of the ride was silent but when we got back to the cave Batman looked angry and I was confused. He asks us to follow him to the mission room then he pulls up a video of me a Kat fighting and the color drains out of my face. There's sound too so you can hear all the moans she was making while we were making out. Batman gives me a full force bat glare.

"Everyone is dismissed." He says and I start to walk away."Except for Robin." I can here Wally laughing from down the hall. I turn around but find my shoes more interesting. Someone pulls my chin up and I stare into the face of Bruce not Batman so I take off my mask. He points to the zeta tube and I take a deep breath before going through the zeta tube. All I can think about is I'm in some deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat POV

I step out of the helicopter contemplating what I would tell gramps. We all head to debriefing room where my grandfather pulls up the video of me and dick making out and you can hear all the moans I was making. I bow my head in shame and know that I will be getting a lecture about this.

"Everyone is dismissed," I try to walk away with the other but I'm not that lucky "except for Katerina." I take a deep breath to prep myself for the lecture. I'm still looking at the floor when gramps grasps my chin between his thumb and forefinger and I see disappointment in his eyes."What was the objective of this mission Katerina?" he asks with no emotion in his voice.

"To retrieve the sword and fight anyone who stood in your way." I replied in the same tone.

"What did you do on this mission?" he continues his questioning.

"I engaged in an intimate moment with Robin the Boy Wonder which distracted me from my objective." I spoke as if I was reporting to my drill sergeant which would have been much better than gramps. I can feel my face heat up as I talk about Robin.

"Go to you chambers until I decide what your punishment." I nod my head and go to my room.

While in my room all I could think about was robin so I decided why not visit the baby bird. I smirk at my thought. Our headquarters is actually in right outside of Gotham so I can pop by Wayne Manor without a problem. Gramps won't punish me 'til tomorrow so I have plenty of time. I got to my closet and put on a black cat suit with silent ninja shoes and climb out the window to the garage. I get on my jet black motorcycle and head to Wayne Manor. When I arrive his light is out, so I'm guessing he's in the batcave getting scolded. I climb through the window and lay on his bed waiting for him. I hear his almost silent footsteps. He opens the door and his face is priceless, his eyes bulge out and his jaw hits the floor.

"Hello Dickie-Bird." I say in a smooth voice.

Dick POV

I just entered the batcave with Bruce hot on my heels and I mentally prepare myself for the lecture.

"Richard." I know he's serious because he only ever call me Richard when he's pissed, concerned, or trying to make a point but with his tone of voice I can tell it's a mixture. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, it was just the heat of the moment, but she didn't get the sword." I'm trying to justify my actions when it's no use. I see him smirk and it confuses me but what he says makes me blush.

"I see your picking up my habits." I visibly shudder at the memories of his sexual encounters to which he chuckles. I change out my uniform and make my way up the stairs when he continues."Don't think I forgot your punishment, your cleaning the batcave and tend to the bats and their…droppings." I groan at his statement which he flat out laughs at. I trudge up to my room and open my door to see something I'm not expecting. Katarina, she's laying on my bed in a tight cat suit.

"Hello dickie-Bird." She says. I quickly close the door and turn to her, trying not to stare at her assets.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell.

Kat POV

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I pout and speak in my best baby voice.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He stared at me in all seriousness so I return it.

"I'm here to see how your lecture was, because mine is going to continue tomorrow." I say.

"It was better than I had thought it was and kind of disgusting, but I still have to clean the Batcave and tend to the bats. What about you?" He responded and lay down next to me on the bed. I put my head on his chest and draped my arm around his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Your dad is going to have a heart attack if he finds us in this position." He just nods understanding. I tilt my head so I can look into his electric blue eyes; I have always loved his eyes. I lean up and press my lips against his and my eyes flutter closed. I feel him kiss me back with more intensity and I soon match it. I straddle his hips and lock my fingers in his hair and moan as his tongue slips past my lips and wrestles mine. He flips us so that he is on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We pull apart breathless and he kisses down my neck and sucks on my collarbone, I moan because it feels so good as I run my fingers through his hair. I'm sure there is going to be a huge hickey there tomorrow but I can't bring myself to care at the moment. I moan loudly as he finds the sweet spot on my neck and he puts a hand over my mouth and cackles to which I giggle. We continue our make out session until we hear a loud crash.

We turn to see Alfred in the doorway looking like he's going to have a heart attack with a tray of tea on the floor and then Bruce comes rushing in trying to find out what happened and then sees me and gives me a bat-glare that me freeze in fright. Dick and I are stumbling over I words trying to find out what to stay but a look from Bruce makes us shut up.

"Living room now." Is all he says. Me and Dick hurry down to the living room where we sit in the on the couch waiting for the scolding we're about to get. Bruce sits across from us in his chair.

"Katerina, your mother is on her way here to take you home and she said that your grandfather would like to have a talk with you when you get home." Now I'm really scared. My grandfather would never physically hurt me but disappointment is my biggest fear. We sit in silence until we hear the doorbell ring and Alfred opening the door. My mother walks in and all she does is point at the door and I scurry out but not without sending a worried glance at Dick. The car ride is silent and so is the walk into Gramps' study. When we arrive Gramps nods to mom and she leaves. Now I'm left wondering what my punishment will be for sneaking out and for seeing robin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat POV

I step out of the helicopter contemplating what I would tell gramps. We all head to debriefing room where my grandfather pulls up the video of me and dick making out and you can hear all the moans I was making. I bow my head in shame and know that I will be getting a lecture about this.

"Everyone is dismissed," I try to walk away with the other but I'm not that lucky "except for Katerina." I take a deep breath to prep myself for the lecture. I'm still looking at the floor when gramps grasps my chin between his thumb and forefinger and I see disappointment in his eyes."What was the objective of this mission Katerina?" he asks with no emotion in his voice.

"To retrieve the sword and fight anyone who stood in your way." I replied in the same tone.

"What did you do on this mission?" he continues his questioning.

"I engaged in an intimate moment with Robin the Boy Wonder which distracted me from my objective." I spoke as if I was reporting to my drill sergeant which would have been much better than gramps. I can feel my face heat up as I talk about Robin.

"Go to you chambers until I decide what your punishment." I nod my head and go to my room.

While in my room all I could think about was robin so I decided why not visit the baby bird. I smirk at my thought. Our headquarters is actually in right outside of Gotham so I can pop by Wayne Manor without a problem. Gramps won't punish me 'til tomorrow so I have plenty of time. I got to my closet and put on a black cat suit with silent ninja shoes and climb out the window to the garage. I get on my jet black motorcycle and head to Wayne Manor. When I arrive his light is out, so I'm guessing he's in the batcave getting scolded. I climb through the window and lay on his bed waiting for him. I hear his almost silent footsteps. He opens the door and his face is priceless, his eyes bulge out and his jaw hits the floor.

"Hello Dickie-Bird." I say in a smooth voice.

Dick POV

I just entered the batcave with Bruce hot on my heels and I mentally prepare myself for the lecture.

"Richard." I know he's serious because he only ever call me Richard when he's pissed, concerned, or trying to make a point but with his tone of voice I can tell it's a mixture. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, it was just the heat of the moment, but she didn't get the sword." I'm trying to justify my actions when it's no use. I see him smirk and it confuses me but what he says makes me blush.

"I see your picking up my habits." I visibly shudder at the memories of his sexual encounters to which he chuckles. I change out my uniform and make my way up the stairs when he continues."Don't think I forgot your punishment, your cleaning the batcave and tend to the bats and their…droppings." I groan at his statement which he flat out laughs at. I trudge up to my room and open my door to see something I'm not expecting. Katarina, she's laying on my bed in a tight cat suit.

"Hello dickie-Bird." She says. I quickly close the door and turn to her, trying not to stare at her assets.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell.

Kat POV

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I pout and speak in my best baby voice.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He stared at me in all seriousness so I return it.

"I'm here to see how your lecture was, because mine is going to continue tomorrow." I say.

"It was better than I had thought it was and kind of disgusting, but I still have to clean the Batcave and tend to the bats. What about you?" He responded and lay down next to me on the bed. I put my head on his chest and draped my arm around his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Your dad is going to have a heart attack if he finds us in this position." He just nods understanding. I tilt my head so I can look into his electric blue eyes; I have always loved his eyes. I lean up and press my lips against his and my eyes flutter closed. I feel him kiss me back with more intensity and I soon match it. I straddle his hips and lock my fingers in his hair and moan as his tongue slips past my lips and wrestles mine. He flips us so that he is on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We pull apart breathless and he kisses down my neck and sucks on my collarbone, I moan because it feels so good as I run my fingers through his hair. I'm sure there is going to be a huge hickey there tomorrow but I can't bring myself to care at the moment. I moan loudly as he finds the sweet spot on my neck and he puts a hand over my mouth and cackles to which I giggle. We continue our make out session until we hear a loud crash.

We turn to see Alfred in the doorway looking like he's going to have a heart attack with a tray of tea on the floor and then Bruce comes rushing in trying to find out what happened and then sees me and gives me a bat-glare that me freeze in fright. Dick and I are stumbling over I words trying to find out what to stay but a look from Bruce makes us shut up.

"Living room now." Is all he says. Me and Dick hurry down to the living room where we sit in the on the couch waiting for the scolding we're about to get. Bruce sits across from us in his chair.

"Katerina, your mother is on her way here to take you home and she said that your grandfather would like to have a talk with you when you get home." Now I'm really scared. My grandfather would never physically hurt me but disappointment is my biggest fear. We sit in silence until we hear the doorbell ring and Alfred opening the door. My mother walks in and all she does is point at the door and I scurry out but not without sending a worried glance at Dick. The car ride is silent and so is the walk into Gramps' study. When we arrive Gramps nods to mom and she leaves. Now I'm left wondering what my punishment will be for sneaking out and for seeing robin.


End file.
